


A Different Spell

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, kitten!Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of turning Giles into a demon, Ethan tries a different spell. One that turns Giles into a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Spell

Giles woke up with a throbbing headache. He had known that he would. That’s what he got for going out drinking with Ethan Rayne.   
  
He opened his eyes and squinted at the clock. It appeared oddly far away – probably an effect of the hangover – but Giles was able to make out that it was already nine thirty.   
  
Giles rolled out of bed. Or tried to. Where there should have been space to swing his feet down, there was just more bed. He tried again. And again. And then finally, he tumbled off the bed, falling a good distance to the floor in a tangle of sheets.   
  
MREOW!


	2. Cute

“Giles?” Buffy called as she entered his apartment, “Are you here?”  
  
“His car’s out front,” Willow pointed out as she followed Buffy in, along with Xander and Anya.   
  
There was a scuffling noise from the loft. The friends exchanged a look, and Buffy started to make her way upstairs.  
  
“Giles? Are you up there?”   
  
Willow, Xander and Anya waited quietly.   
  
“Oh. My. God!”  
  
The three of them ran up the stairs.   
  
They found Buffy staring at the mess of sheets on the floor by Giles’ bed. From which a ginger kitten was trying to extricate itself.  
  
“Giles?!” Buffy asked, distressed. “Is that you?”  
  
The kitten mewed in reply.   
  
There was a moment of stunned silence as kitten-Giles finally freed himself from the tangle of sheets.  
  
Then Xander laughed.  
  
“He’s so cute!” Anya exclaimed.   
  
Giles hissed.


	3. Kitty-Cat Eyes

The situation was simply insupportable.   
  
Giles was small, furry, and totally unable to communicate except by mewling.   
  
To top it off, Buffy was the only one who seemed sufficiently concerned about the situation. She was immersed in research, as was Xander, ostensibly, though he kept snickering to himself. Willow and Anya on the other hand had abandoned their tomes entirely and – in a rare display of agreement – occupied themselves by… cooing over him. It was highly frustrating.  
  
Giles sat on his desk, trying to maintain as much of an air of dignity as was possible for ginger kitten. Willow and Anya weren’t making it easy.  
  
“Look at his little ears!” Willow said for about the seventh time.   
  
“And his nose!” Anya added, suddenly reaching out and bopping said nose with her finger.   
  
Giles hissed. He tried to bat her hand away with his paw, but did so with such vigour that he became unbalanced, toppling over onto his side.   
  
“Aww!” the girls exclaimed in unison, and started giggling.  
  
“Mreow! Pfft!”   
  
Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the noise. “Don’t worry, Giles,” she said, her own voice thick with anxiety, “We’ll find a way to break the spell.”  
  
“I was just thinking,” Xander interjected, “How can we be sure that it really is Giles? How do we know that Giles isn’t elsewhere and someone didn’t just, y’know, put a kitten in his bed?”   
  
If the children were going to start making him jump through hoops to prove who he was… Giles glared Xander.  
  
“Look!” said Willow, “He’s glaring!” She and Anya awed. 

Buffy looked up to see for herself. “Yep. That’s Giles alright.”


	4. Tooth and Nail

Ethan Rayne tossed a few last things in his suitcase, closed the top, and turned to leave.  
  
…and there was the Slayer herself standing in the door to his motel room, with an all-American GI Joe type behind her and a ginger kitten in her arms.   
  
“Bugger.”  
  
Although, if he was being honest with himself, the spell had turned out rather nicely. Ethan couldn’t help but smile at his handiwork.   
  
“Ah, Slayer. How good to see you. Wh-what brings you here?” Ethan asked, trying to hide his nerves and suppress a grin at the same time.   
  
“Oh, I think you know,” the girl answered cooly, and stepped into his room.   
  
The kitten hissed.   
  
Ethan couldn’t help it. He laughed.   
  
“So this is all a big joke to you?” Buffy asked indignantly.   
  
“Obviously,” the mage sputtered, “And a rather good one, if I do say so myself.” He could have sworn that kitten-Giles just tried to growl. He doubled over in laughter.  
  
“Well you’re going to fix it,” the girl said, with all the authority she could muster. It was somewhat difficult, as she was trying to keep hold of a squirming kitten at the same time. “Giles, stop it!”  
  
“Am I now?” Ethan asked. “What exactly are you going to do to me if I don’t?”  
  
Buffy never got the chance to answer, because at that moment kitten-Giles sprung from her arms and onto Ethan’s head. Thereafter, he was too busy flailing around the room to listen to anything she might have to say.  
  
“Will someone get this – ow! – bloody thing off of me?! Ow! Help!” Ethan shouted as he tried to swat the flurry of fur, teeth and claws off of his person.   
  
“What do you say, Buffy? Think we should help?” Riley asked.   
  
“Augh! My eyes!”  
  
Buffy watched, and for the first time that day, a hint of a smile started to spread across her face. “Nah. Ethan seems like a cat person. I say we let them have fun for a while.”


End file.
